


Forbidden feelings

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This had to be originally posted at the end of June.





	Forbidden feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be originally posted at the end of June.

Had been nearly a year since the dragon and the knight met for the first time. For the first time since his friends arrived, he left her alone for a few hours. He wanted to do something special for that day.

 

\- You really care for that dragon, Your Highness - said the assassin.

\- Don't call me that in public - requested the knight.

\- What do you have planned? - asked the doctor.

\- I'm not sure. What should I do?

\- You didn't answer me - replied the assassin.

\- I care about her because she's my best friend.

\- Better than us?

\- I can tell her things I can't tell to anyone else. And there's also... That little detail...

\- What detail? - asked both at the same time.

\- It's complicated.

\- Don't tell me that you're in love with her - said the assassin.

 

The knight avoided eye contact with his friends, looked down, and walked alone a few meters. Both boys couldn't believe that reaction.

 

\- I'm not even sure about it - said the knight, stopping from all sudden -. I just think I love her, but I'm not even sure of how that should feel. I've been betrayed about it many times. Also, she's a dragon. It's impossible for us.

\- I heard that story she told you months ago - said the doctor -. I didn't know she could talk. It's true? That dragon was her friend?

\- Yes, it is. You must not tell anyone what I said. Even her.

\- Why not? - asked both.

\- Because it's crazy, and not well seen. I must forget those feelings, even if they hurt. She's important to me, so this could change our relationship in a way I don't know. And who knows how she will react.

\- But, Your Highness...

\- I forbid you to say anything about it, understood? Don't tell anyone. Anyone! If you do, you will suffer the consequences.

 

Both muttered and nodded. They knew how violent the knight could become when something happened to the people he cared about, but they didn't know if that would be applied in that case.

 

The three returned to the cave some hours later. As they expected, the dragon was hidden in the deepest part of the cave, as always. The knight sat next to the dragon and fell asleep.

 

\- Something happened, right? - asked the dragon, seeing the scared faces of both boys and how the knight fell asleep that fast. That was the first time she talked to them.

\- Yes, but... - said the assassin -. He doesn't want you to know.

\- Okay, then.

\- You won't ask anything about it? - asked the doctor.

\- Whatever it is, it's better if he tells me himself. Doesn't matter how much I have to wait, I will wait.

 

The dragon rested his head in the knight's legs, using herself as a blanket for him. The assassin and the doctor muttered again. They didn't know how to react to what happened.


End file.
